


Contract

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Demon Akira, Demon Deals, Devil Akira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: “Just sign on the dotted line and it’s all your’s.” Akira said, smiling sweetly.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Contract

“Just sign on the dotted line and it’s all your’s.” he said, smiling sweetly.

The young woman before him looked so desperate, patting her rounded stomach without a thought as her other hand grabbed the pen. Her scribbled signature meant little to him, she would just become another faceless, nameless person for his records. He rolled up the document with a snap of his wrist before she had a chance to really read it. She had, after all, just listened to his sales pitch, not bothering to actually read the fine print herself. Especially the most important line.

“Thank you oh so much, soon to be Sakamoto-san. I promise you, all your wildest dreams are about to come true.” he stated, holding his hand out.

She shook it without a care, never realizing what price she was paying for those so called dreams of her’s. Akira just grinned.

_ “I hereby sign over my first born.”  _ was the sentence she hadn’t bothered to read.

He stood outside the hospital, idly watching as the sky changed colors overhead. He checked his watch and nodded.

“Showtime.” he muttered.

He walked into the hospital and down the halls. No one bothered to stop him. Hell, they couldn’t even see him. He vaguely heard a scream as he turned the corner. His prey was almost in sight. He slipped into the room, leaned against the wall and waited. The woman on the bed let out another sharp cry as she pushed with all her might. The nurses and doctor kept encouraging her to push more and she was struggling to do just that.

“Just one more push! We can see the head! We are almost there!” the doctor declared.

His eyes narrowed as she gave one last push and the baby slid from her and into the doctor’s waiting arms. The doctor stood up as the nurses crowded the mother and before long there was a nice, sharp cry.

“Congratulations, Sakamoto-san. It’s a boy.” the doctor stated pleased.

The baby was handed over to a nurse, who walked away to clean him up. Akira knew he could take the child now, knew he could snatch the child away and no one would remember a thing, but no. It wasn’t the right time.

“Soon.” he muttered as the nurse walked by where he was standing.

It was such a small, little thing. With just a tuft of black hair on top of his head, he looked like a little alien. The nurse was careful and gentle with him, Akira made sure of that, and before long, the baby was returned to his mother’s arms. As she looked down at him, she smiled tiredly at him, her joy clear on her face.

“Do you have a name picked out?” one nurse asked.

“Yes. His name is Ryuji.” she replied.

Akira smiled.

“Ryuji, huh? I like it.” Akira muttered.

He turned and walked out the door.

Akira stood just outside a dingy apartment building. He eyed the fading and cracked bricks with disgust. He waited patiently, as he always did, as he had for the past five years. Soon enough, a young boy came racing out and Akira smiled at him.

“Akira!” the boy squealed in delight.

Akira placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

“Slow down, Ryuji-kun. We have all day. It is Saturday, after all.” Akira chuckled.

As they stood there, while Ryuji talked excitedly about what he wanted to do and where he wanted to go, a group of boys passed by. Akira could hear their whispers.

“There he is, talking to himself again!” one muttered.

“He’s so weird! All he does is talk to himself!” another said.

“Kind of freaky if you ask me!” the last said.

Akira glanced at them before looking back at Ryuji, who had stopped talking. He was looking down, eyes watering slightly. Akira smiled and knelt down.

“Don’t worry about them, ok? They don’t mean anything.” Akira said gently.

“I-I’m not worried about them! They’re just stupid!” Ryuji sniffled, trying to wipe away his tears.

“That’s right. They are stupid.” Akira chuckled.

Ryuji looked at him and smiled brightly. Akira held out his hand and before long, they were walking away, Ryuji chatting excitedly.

Akira watched as Ryuji grew older. The boy was sweet at heart, but his life was rough. Akira was always there, of course. Wiping away his tears and making sure that Ryuji had some protection against the brute he called a father. After all, Ryuji was very, very special to him and he would hate to see Ryuji get hurt.

“Why are you bothering with this one so much?” Morgana, his advisor asked.

“He’s special.” Akira replied.

“How so?” Morgana asked.

Akira just smiled.

Ryuji was going through a rebellious stage at seven years old. Apparently, the other children’s words had finally gotten to him and he refused to speak or even acknowledge Akira anymore. That was fine, Akira understood. He still made sure to walk Ryuji to and from school everyday, waiting outside for him when Ryuji would leave the apartments. If Ryuji didn’t want to talk to him anymore, that was fine. Akira didn’t mind being a silent guardian.

Sometimes, just for a split second, Ryuji’s eyes would stop on him and those moments were the ones Akira cherished. Where Ryuji looked at him and acknowledged him before Ryuji would catch himself and those eyes would turn away from him once more.

Ryuji was getting older and while Akira was happy about it, it also came with its own share of problems, problems that were making Akira angry. Bruises were starting to appear on Ryuji’s skin and Akira knew exactly where they were coming from. Ryuji’s mother, the sweet woman she was, couldn’t protect her little boy anymore and Ryuji was starting to throw himself in the line of fire. It was time to intervene.

Akira waited until both mother and son were gone from the apartments before starting his plan. He entered the apartment and made it to the door before knocking lightly. There was loud cursing and yelling from inside before the door was yanked open. The man scowled as he looked down at Akira.

“What the fuck do you want?” he demanded.

“Ah, Sakamoto-kun. I think it’s time we have a chat.” Akira said sweetly.

When Ryuji got home that night, he found his mother crying in the kitchen, a letter in her hand. His father had packed up and left and while Ryuji felt horribly betrayed, he also felt greatly relieved. Outside, Akira idly picked at his teeth with a toothpick.

Ryuji was 15 going on 16. He was the star of his track team, growing up to be an extremely beautiful and kind hearted young man. He was a bit clumsy, a little foolish and a slight bit rough around the edges, but Akira watched over him all the same. Even still, Akira wasn’t there, didn’t see the signs until it was too late. Until Ryuji’s leg was shattered and Ryuji himself lost everything. That day, he was betrayed by his coach, his team and his school. In the end, Ryuji had nothing.

That was the first time in a long time that Ryuji acknowledged him without turning away, waking up in the hospital with his leg in a cast. Akira stood by his side, as always, while his mother slept in a chair. Ryuji locked eyes with him and then slowly looked down. The second his eyes locked onto the cast, he stopped breathing.

“Easy, Ryuji.” Akira said gently.

“M-My leg! That bastard! That bastard!” Ryuji hiccuped, tears coming to his eyes.

His mother was awoken by his screaming and when the nurses flooded in, trying to keep him calm and under control, Akira slipped out. He walked down the halls, Ryuji’s agonizing cries fading behind him, but those cries did not escape his head. Akira’s eye twitched.

They found Kamoshida hanging upside down outside the school entrance, his intestines and blood pooled on the stairs. His face was trapped in a permanent scream of agony. Akira was there when Ryuji got the news from his mother. For the second time, Ryuji’s eyes darted to Akira and acknowledged his presence, but Ryuji said not a word. That was fine. Akira was content to wait until Ryuji was ready to talk.

“You killed him.” Ryuji said later.

It was late and they were alone. Ryuji’s mother had left, visiting hours were over and it was just them two, like old times.

“Yes.” Akira replied.

Ryuji stared at him.

“Why?” Ryuji asked.

“Because he deserved it.” Akira replied.

Ryuji said nothing. He closed his eyes. He seemed to be debating with himself.

“Can you fix my leg?” Ryuji finally asked after an hour.

“No… I cannot.” Akira said.

Ryuji hiccuped. He covered his eyes and cried. Akira ran a hand through his hair and held him.

With Kamoshida dead and Ryuji unable to race, the Shujin team was forced to drop out of Regionals and yet, somehow, the word had gotten around that Ryuji had been the one to attack Kamoshida and kill him, despite the fact it was physically impossible for Ryuji to do so and in the way he was killed. It was all rumor and speculation, but Ryuji’s already decreasing popularity sunk to an all time low. No one spoke to him, students feared him and teachers hated him. In the end, all he had was Akira and his mother.

“No one believes me.” Ryuji said as he walked home from school.

His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped and his feet were dragging. Akira hated that he looked so very miserable.

“I know.” Akira said.

Ryuji glanced at him and his eyes were swimming.

“You did it, so why am I taking the blame? You killed him and now I’m the one getting shit on for it!” Ryuji said angrily.

“Yes, I did. I didn’t expect them to do this though.” Akira admitted.

Ryuji stopped and Akira stopped as well.

“Why? Why did you do that! You ruined everything!” Ryuji yelled

Akira leaned in and gently cupped Ryuji’s face. There was a moment where Ryuji stared at him, confusion on his face, before Akira smiled.

“Because if I had let that mindless, selfish, pathetic excuse for a man live even one single moment more, I couldn’t really call myself your fiance, could I?” Akira asked.

“Will you stop with that! That was cute when I was a kid, but this is ridiculous!” Ryuji hissed, flushing slightly.

There was something so cute about Ryuji flushing so sweetly. Akira chuckled.

“You think I’m teasing you?” Akira asked.

“Of course you are! You have been since I was a kid!” Ryuji snapped.

Akira chuckled and pressed a single kiss to his forehead.

“If you don’t believe me, go home and ask your mother.” Akira stated.

Ryuji paused and stared at him.

“What… do you mean?” Ryuji asked slowly.

“I mean, go home and ask her one simple question.” Akira leaned over and whispered in his ear.

When he was done, Akira pulled back and with a wink, disappeared. Ryuji stood there a moment more before continuing down the path home. When he got there, his mother wasn’t home, so he took the time to sit and watch some TV. He should be doing his homework, but what was the point? It’s not like it mattered. Even if he got the answers right, the teachers would just find something else to hold against him.

When she got home that night, Ryuji was waiting for her. As she hung up her bag and took off her shoes, he decided to go for it. It was now or never.

“Hey Ma?” Ryuji called.

“Yes, dear?” she asked.

Ryuji swallowed. It was now or never.

“What… did you give up to keep dad from leaving?” Ryuji asked.

His mother stopped. She stood with her back to him and as the seconds passed, he started to feel sweat drip down his forehead. His good leg started to tap nervously.

“Ma?” Ryuji called.

She slowly turned to him and there was a look in her eyes, a look of pure terror.

“What… are you saying?” she asked slowly.

“I… heard… from a friend.” Ryuji said lamely.

“A… friend? What friend, Ryuji?” she demanded.

Her voice was shaking, like she was terrified of his answer. Ryuji looked at her and then looked away. 

“Akira…” Ryuji trailed off.

When he was a child, she always believed it was cute that he had some imaginary friend, but as he got older, she seemed to find it less and less cute. Eventually, she was the one to tell him that Akira wasn’t real, just a figment of his imagination and that he should stop interacting with him.

“Your imaginary friend?” she questioned.

“He’s not… I don’t think he’s imaginary.” Ryuji said slowly.

The color drained from her face.

“What? What are you talking about?” she came closer and sat down at the table with him.

Ryuji shifted and rubbed the back of his neck.

“He… never went away. Even now, I see him.” Ryuji admitted.

She stared at him.

“See him? Ryuji, honey, do we need to talk to the doctor about your pain medicine?” she asked.

His head snapped to her.

“I’m not crazy!” he snapped angrily.

“I know, I know, but honey, he’s just…” she was cut off.

“Just what, Sakamoto-san?” Akira’s voice purred.

Their heads jerked up and Akira was sitting in the last chair, smiling at them.

“You…” she looked terrified and Ryuji looked between them.

“Wait… you can see him now?” Ryuji demanded.

“Yes, because I let her see me.” Akira replied.

“Wait, you could do that!” Ryuji demanded.

He was angry. All these years, he thought no one could see Akira. No one, but him. Now, he found out that Akira could make himself appear?

“Only those who are in contracts with me can see me. And those I decide need to see me.” Akira replied shrugging.

Ryuji stopped and then slowly looked between his mother and Akira.

“Contracts?” Ryuji parroted.

His mother bowed her head, her hands in her hair.

“Ma, what does he mean?” Ryuji asked.

Her face was white, her eyes lowered, like she didn’t dare look at either of them. Akira hummed.

“If you won’t tell him, I will. Your mother became pregnant after a one night stand with your father.” Akira stated.

Ryuji’s stomach dropped.

“And she wanted him to stay. So, she made a deal… with me.” Akira said.

He pulled a scroll out and unravelled it. Ryuji stared at it and then her.

“And so, he stayed. Just like she wanted.” Akira finished.

“You… how could you?” Ryuji asked.

“I was scared!” she yelled.

She covered her face with her hands and wept bitterly.

“I was scared! I was so scared. My family disowned me. I was abandoned by my friends. I had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. If he had left… I didn’t know what else to do.” she whimpered.

Ryuji stared at her and then at him.

“You said this would answer why you kept calling me your… fiance… I still don’t understand.” Ryuji asked.

“It’s simple. Your mother never read the contract. She never read what she had to give up to keep your father from abandoning you both.” Akira pushed the contract closer and pointed to a single line.

Ryuji leaned in and squinted.

“I hereby sign over my first born to Prince Akira of Mementos in order to have my wish granted.” Ryuji read.

Ryuji stopped and swallowed. Ryuji’s mother slowly lifted her head, eyes wide.

“What?” she whispered.

“It’s right there, in black and white. Your signature is right here.” Akira’s finger drifted down and he pointed to the line she signed.

“N-No, I never… I would have never!” she choked on her tears.

“But you did. Technically, I had every right to take him the day you gave birth to him in the hospital room. I could have scooped him up and walked right out with him.” Akira replied as the document rolled itself back up and disappeared.

Ryuji and his mother were quiet, staring at him.

“But you didn’t.” she replied slowly.

“I didn’t. Do you know why?” Akira leaned in, face blank.

“No.” she replied.

“It’s simple. I wanted you to understand the consequences of your actions. If I had taken him that day, you would have probably been told he died or something like that by the hospital. You would have just lived your life, childless and trapped with that monster. I wanted to show you that your actions have consequences.” Akira explained.

Her lip trembled.

“You were so desperate not to be alone, you trapped yourself and your only child in a loveless marriage with a heartless monster. Your choices caused you both pain and suffering that would have never happened if you just let things play out the way they meant to.” Akira stated.

Ryuji let out one slow breath and ran a hand through his hair.

“What happens now?” Ryuji asked.

He had been quiet this whole time and Akira smiled.

“Many things. I could take you right now, take you with me to my home where we will be swiftly married.” Akira stated.

Ryuji flushed brightly.

“Don’t I get a say in this!” Ryuji demanded.

Akira stared at him.

“Technically, you don’t, but…” Akira reached out a hand and Ryuji stared at it before taking it.

Akira lifted the hand and pressed a kiss to the back of Ryuji’s hand. Ryuji flushed a bit more.

“I want you to agree with this, Ryuji. I have waited so many years for this, but I won’t force anything on you. I want you to say yes.” Akira whispered against his skin.

Ryuji looked down and Akira smiled.

“What happens now?” Ryuji’s mother asked.

Akira hummed.

“It depends on him. I will wait as long as he wants me to. But the contract is signed. He belongs to me. Even if he tries to escape me, I can find him no matter where he goes.” Akira stated.

Ryuji pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of it. He felt out of his depth, out of control and he had to get away. Ryuji stood up and before he could think twice, left. He raced out of the apartment and down the stairs. He burst through the front door and out into the chilly night. He ran until his leg couldn’t keep up anymore and then slumped onto a bench. He sat there, rubbing his aching knee until someone sat next to him.

“What do I do?” Ryuji muttered.

“It depends on you, like I said.” Akira replied.

“It doesn’t feel like it does.” Ryuji snapped.

Akira reached out and placed a hand on his knee. Ryuji shivered, but didn’t ask him to move it. He looked at Akira and could admit, Akira was handsome. Dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes, Ryuji could honestly say he could have gotten stuck with someone much worse. But what did this mean?

“How long were you going to wait to tell me?” Ryuji asked.

Akira hummed and idly rubbed Ryuji’s knee. 

“After college. I wanted you to be able to live the life you wanted. You had worked so hard. I didn’t want to take that away.” Akira scowled.

“It got taken away anyway, so I guess that plan went right down the toilet…” Ryuji looked down.

They were quiet for a little while.

“It said… you were a prince.” Ryuji paused.

“I am. Prince Akira of Mementos, Fifth Prince in the line.” Akira shrugged.

Ryuji’s eyes got wide.

“What does that… mean?” Ryuji asked.

“A whole lot of nothing if you ask me. I’m not anywhere closer to the throne, so I basically get to do what I want, when I want. My primary focus is on granting wishes.” Akira explained.

“Oh?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes, granting wishes is the easiest way to capture souls.” Akira stated.

“Oh.” Ryuji’s mood dropped.

Akira looked at him and smiled.

“There is a lot we should go over, a lot I have to tell you, but for now, let’s get you home. It’s late.” Akira stood up and held his hand out and Ryuji wasn’t sure he wanted to take it. 

Wasn’t sure he wanted to even go home, but Akira was right, he was tired and he just wanted to go to bed and get some rest. He took Akira’s hand and ignored the warmth that passed through them. Akira and he walked home and found his mother sitting at the table still, staring at the wall. Ryuji wanted to comfort her, wanted to sit with her and talk with her, but he was tired and the more he thought about it, angry.

“Good night.” he finally said as he moved towards his room.

His mother said nothing and as he closed his door, he felt the anger drain from him. Hell, it felt like all his emotions drained right out of him. He stumbled over to his bed and fell face first into it. He didn’t bother to get under the covers, he just closed his eyes.

“Good night.” Akira’s voice whispered and Ryuji grunted.

The next morning, he shut off his alarm and rolled over. He wasn’t going to school. Not today. Not after everything that had happened. Eventually, he got up and found the apartment empty. His mother’s bag and shoes were gone. He was both happy and angry she didn’t take the day off. Heaven knows they couldn’t afford it, but at the same time, there was so much he wanted to talk to her about. As he stood in the kitchen, he found himself looking at the mirror his mother used to fix her hair before work. His eyes narrowed as he looked over his own reflection. A decision had been made.

“Oh.” Akira paused, staring at him.

Ryuji flushed and ran a hand through his hair.

“What?” Ryuji demanded.

His scalp burned still, but his new blonde hair made him feel just a little bit better. The dye had taken a lot longer than he expected, but the result was worth it. Akira was staring at him and Ryuji was starting to feel self conscious.

“What?” he demanded harsher.

“I like it.” Akira stated.

Ryuji flushed and started walking.

“I didn’t do it for you!” Ryuji said, though his chest fluttered.

Akira walked beside him, smiling.

“I know, but I still think it’s cute. It suits you.” Akira said sweetly.

“Ma freaked when she saw it last night.” Ryuji muttered.

“I suppose she would.” Akira said.

“She said I’m gonna get in even more trouble now.” Ryuji scuffed.

“More or less.” Akira replied with a wink.

Ryuji stopped and looked at him.

“Do you still mean it?” Ryuji asked.

Akira turned to him.

“When you said… you would wait for me.” Ryuji clarified.

“I am a demon prince, Ryuji. I have all the time in the world.” Akira replied.

He slipped his hand into Ryuji’s and Ryuji flushed.

“And I have waited this long. A few more years are like a drop in the bucket.” Akira explained.

Ryuji looked down at their hands and hummed.

“I want to learn about you. Is that ok?” Ryuji asked.

Akira blinked before humming.

“There is not much to know. After all, I think you know more about me than you think.” Akira stated.

Ryuji looked at him funny.

“There is a reason I spent time with you as you grew. I wanted us to learn about each other, Ryuji.” Akira stated.

“Except the whole, you know, being a demon prince part.” Ryuji grumbled.

“I was going to mention it eventually.” Akira waved him off.

Ryuji huffed.

“I really don’t know how that makes me feel.” he muttered.

Akira just smiled at him.

Of course, the second Ryuji walked into school with his new hair, some teacher had to go and make a scene. He didn’t even know why it was a big deal, but being sent to the guidance counselor was the last thing he wanted to do today. As he sat, waiting for this whole thing to start, he looked up to see Ann standing there.

“Hey.” she said.

“Hey?” he replied.

He hadn’t seen her since Kamoshida died. She had taken a few days off and while Ryuji had reached out, she had never replied. She eyed his hair.

“Trying to copy me, huh? Mine’s nicer.” she said, flipping a ponytail over her shoulder.

He snorted.

“As if.” he said.

It was nice and warm. They hadn’t spoken like this in a long time. She wandered over and sat down, head lowered.

“Ann?” he muttered, concerned.

“Kamoshida… everyone is saying… you had something to do with him.” Ann whispered softly.

Ryuji paused. For a moment, he looked around, wondering what she was getting at. But she was right, in a way, wasn’t she? Akira had admitted to killing Kamoshida. He doubted Akira would have bothered if not for Ryuji. He swallowed.

“Something like that.” he finally whispered.

She paused next to him before reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. Her hand was shaking horribly.

“Thank you.” she whispered.

Before he could ask, she got up and was gone. Ryuji stared at her back before he was called into the office.

“Ugh, fucking teachers, man!” Ryuji scowled as he walked home.

Akira chuckled.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but surely you didn’t think your new hairstyle would go over well?” Akira asked.

Ryuji scuffed.

“Even still, who gives a crap! It’s not like I’m doing anything wrong! I mean, what do you think?” Ryuji scowled.

Akira shrugged.

“I’m not sure. We do not worry about these things where I am from.” Akira replied.

Ryuji just kept walking before speaking.

“I saw Ann today. It’s the first time I’ve seen her since before Kamoshida died.” Ryuji trailed off.

“And yet, you don’t seem happy.” Akira pointed out.

Ryuji stopped and looked at him.

“She asked me… if I had anything to do with Kamoshida and I told her yes. She thanked me.” Ryuji looked down.

Akira hummed lightly.

“I heard rumors, you know. About Ann and Kamoshida.” Ryuji said.

“Hm, so he wasn’t just targeting you. Not a shock. Men like that are never happy with one victim.” Akira replied.

“I still don’t know if that was the right thing to do.” Ryuji admitted.

“But it wasn’t your choice. It was mine. You didn’t sic me on him like some flea bitten mongrel. I chose to go after him and end his short pathetic life.” Akirta said coldly.

This was possibly the first time Ryuji was reminded that Akira wasn’t human. He was something else, something otherworldly. Akira was more than he appeared. Ryuji stared at the sidewalk.

“You are still upset.” Akira said, as if he was unsure.

“I mean…” Ryuji scratched the back of his head angrily.

“I just hate shitty adults! Because shitty adults make shitty choices that affect everyone else!” Ryuji growled.

Akira blinked.

“But even still, I don’t know if he deserved to die.” Ryuji sighed.

Akira slipped his arm around Ryuji’s shoulders and Ryuji flushed. Akira was warm, slightly warmer than a human if he was thinking about it too much and Ryuji found he liked that.

“I will be sure to consider that next time.” Akira stated.

Ryuji nodded and then stopped.

“Wait… WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT TIME!” Ryuji roared.

Ryuji was struggling. The teachers treated him like shit, the students treated him like he was diseased and Akira seemed to be the only constant in his life. His own mother was avoiding him for Christ’s sake! They had barely spoken since the night Akira revealed everything and he was sick of it. It was time to make her talk. He waited until really late, long past the time he would normally be in bed for her to show up. When she came in and saw him, she stopped.

“Ma, please.” he said and she sighed.

She looked tired, exhausted even and Ryuji felt bad, but he needed this. She hung her bag up and took her shoes off before sitting across from him. Even now, she wouldn’t really look his way.

“Ma, please. Just look at me.” Ryuji begged.

She glanced his way and her eyes filled with tears. He held out his hands and she took them.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” she whispered.

He swallowed. He had been angry, so angry, when he got a chance to sit down and think about what he had learned. She had signed his life away, handed him over for a man who never loved either of them just because she was scared of being alone. The more he thought about that, the angrier he became, but eventually, that anger drained away. She had no idea what she was doing, she had been so young. She had been scared and Ryuji could testify that being alone sucked major balls.

“I know. It’s ok.” he muttered.

She wept and he held her as she cried, rubbing her back. Eventually, she wiped her tears and looked at him.

“I thought… I was doing the right thing. I thought if I kept him from leaving, we could be a family.” she shook her head.

“We were, but not a good one.” Ryuji said.

She sighed long and hard. Ryuji looked at her.

“Have you ever…?” he asked.

She looked at him.

“Heard from him again? No, I haven’t.” she replied.

Ryuji looked down.

“I wanted to talk to you, to finally figure out how this happened, but I don’t think I need it anymore.” Ryuji said.

She looked at him, worried.

“Ryuji, honey, what do you mean?” she asked.

Ryuji bit his lip.

“I think… I’m going to say yes to Akira.” he admitted.

She froze, staring at him.

“Ryuji, do you know what you are saying?” she begged, grabbing his hands.

“I do and I’m not scared. Akira has been there for me. Through everything and well, I think…” Ryuji flushed.

She stared at him, searching his face for something, what she was looking for? Ryuji had no idea, but she must have found it because her eyes softened.

“If that is what you want.” she replied.

“Yes?” Akira asked the next day, confused.

Ryuji was looking at his feet, flushing.

“You said… you wouldn’t do anything unless I said yes so… I’m saying yes.” Ryuji muttered.

Akira seemed confused for a moment before it dawned on him. The smile that lit up Akira’s face was enough to make Ryuji swoon. Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s waist and pecked him on the lips.

“You have no idea how pleased this makes me, Ryuji.” Akira cooed.

Ryuji laughed.

“I think I have some idea.”


End file.
